Erinnerungen sterben nicht
by sternchen
Summary: Die Story basiert auf den Inhalt der bisher erschienenen 6 Bände und spielt direkt nach Band 6.Dies ist eine zweiteilige Kurzgeschichte, die sich mit dem Thema Erinnerungen befasst genauer gesagt um die Erinnerungen an Albus Dumbledore.
1. Teil 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden und außerdem will ich kein Geld damit verdienen.

**Autornote:** Die Story basiert auf den Inhalt der bisher erschienenen 6 Bände und spielt direkt nach Band 6.

Dies ist eine zweiteilige Kurzgeschichte, die sich mit dem Thema Erinnerungen befasst; genauer gesagt um die Erinnerungen an Albus Dumbledore.

**Kategorie:** Puhh, ist sehr schwierig einzugrenzen, ich würde mal sagen, diese kleine FF ist eine Mixtur aus Humor und Melancholie.

**Erinnerungen sterben nicht!**

**Teil 1**

Ein schweres, wenn auch leisen Seufzen, entrann Minerva McGonagalls Brust, während sie am Fenster stand und den letzten Schülern nachblickte, die in diesem Augenblick in die Kutschen stiegen und Hogwarts verließen. Würden sie im September wieder zurückkommen? Minervas Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu dem weißen Grabmal hinüber, das ihr von Stunde zu Stunde mehr wie ein Mahnmal erschien; ein erhobener Zeigefinger, der vor zuviel Gutgläubigkeit warnte.

„Warum Albus, warum hast du ihm so sehr vertraut? Warum? Du warst doch sonst immer derjenige, der an alles gedacht hat; der jede Möglichkeit in Betracht zog. Warum bei ihm nicht?", hauchte sie in die Stille, ehe sie sich mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln abwandte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich immer wieder die gleichen Fragen zu stellen, auf die es keine wirklich plausible Antwort zu geben schien.

„Ah Minerva, da sind Sie ja", erklang eine zittrige, alte Stimme hinter ihr und als sie sich umwandte sah sie Professor Tofty, der seinen kahlen Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte und sie aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Sie haben mich gesucht?", fragte sie irritiert. Es war noch keine zwei Stunden her, da hatte sich der alte Zauberer von ihr verabschiedet.

„Ja, ich wollte Sie bitten, mich zu begleiten", lächelte er und blieb auffordernd in der Türöffnung stehen.

„Begleiten? Wohin?"

„Mein Freund Tiberius und ich haben beschlossen, uns mit Alberforth im Eberkopf zu treffen und ich denke, so ein kleines Butterbierchen würde auch Ihnen gut tun, Minerva."

„Vielen Dank, doch ich habe hier noch sehr viel zu tun", wehrte Minerva McGonagall mit einem Seufzen ab und wandte sich Albus'…nein…ihrem Schreibtisch zu.

„Wir ehren die Toten nicht dadurch, dass wir uns verkriechen und düsteren Gedanken nachhängen und als hätte diese Beerdigung das Ende der Welt eingeläutet", erklärte Tofty ernst und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Das tue ich auch nicht", widersprach McGonagall entschieden, während sich ihre Haltung unweigerlich straffte.

„Dann kommen Sie mit!"

„Aber…"

„Nein, kein aber! Tun Sie es in Gedenken an einen großartigen Mann und was noch wichtiger ist, an den lieben und treuen Freund, der uns für immer verlassen hat."

Minerva McGonagall wusste keinen Ort, an dem sie in diesem Augenblick weniger gern gewesen wäre, als den Eberkopf und doch lag etwas im Blick mit dem der alte Zauberer sie ansah, dem sie nicht widersprechen konnte. Mit dem Bewusstsein, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis sie diese Zustimmung zutiefst bereute, nickte sie zögernd.

„Gut, doch nicht lange. Es gibt wirklich noch sehr Wichtiges…."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Tofty sie mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln und hielt ihr galant die Tür auf.

Schweigend gingen sie durch die leeren Korridore nach unten, durchquerten die große Eingangshalle und traten durch das Portal nach draußen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Straße nach Hogsmead erreicht hatten und wenig später vor der Tür des Eberkopf standen. Ein hölzernes Schild mit der Aufschrift _Geschlossen_ baumelte an der Türklinke, doch Tofty ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln stieß er die Tür auf und trat, gefolgt von Minerva McGonagall in das Innere des Gastraums. Auf Minerva wirkte er unwirtlich wie eh und je, doch sie beschloss, diese Unannehmlichkeit heute einfach in Kauf zu nehmen. Albus hatte sich nie durch, wie er es nannte, unwichtige Äußerlichkeiten davon abhalten lassen, hier seinen Bruder zu besuchen.

Obwohl draußen die Sonne schien, war es im Schankraum düster und Minervas Augen brauchten einige Zeit, bis sie sich an die spärlichen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten.

„_Ist vielleicht besser so, dann sehe ich den Dreck nicht so genau_", dachte sie missmutig, während sie Tofty zögernd folgte, der in diesem Augenblick den einzigen von Gästen besetzten Tisch ansteuerte.

Neben Aberfort saßen dort noch drei weitere hoch betagte Männer, die bei ihrem Eintreten das Gespräch unterbrochen hatten und nun neugierig in ihre Richtung blickten.

„Minerva, darf ich Ihnen meine Freunde Silas Goodman, Tiberius Ogden und Philipp Ammon vorstellen", sagte Tofty freundlich und deutete auf die weißhaarigen Männer neben Alberfort.

„Angenehm", entgegnete McGonagall steif und setzte sich, als Aberfort ihr in einer stummen Geste einen Stuhl heranzog, mit an den Tisch.

„Schön, dass Sie sich unserer kleine Runde angeschlossen haben", sagte er der alte Zauberer mit kurzem, weißem Haar, den Tofty ihr als Silas Goodman vorgestellt hatte mit schwerer Stimme.

Unsicher was sie ihm darauf erwidern sollte, nickte Minerva nur und betrachtete skeptisch das Glas vor sich, in welches Alberfort eben für sie einen Handbreit Feuerwhiskey einschenkte.

„Auf dich, Albus mein alter Freund", sagte Goodman und hob sein Glas, „der uns zum nächsten großen Abenteuer vorangegangen bist. Wir werden dich sehr vermissen!"

„Ja, das werden wir", bestätigte Ammon und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, ehe er es mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln zurück auf den Tisch stellte. „Er war ein Unikat, wie wir wohl kein Ähnliches zu finden ist."

„Oh ja! Besonders werde ich seinen Humor und seinen charmante, geistreiche Art vermissen, mit der er uns hin und wieder unterhalten hat", bestätigte Goodman, während er mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck im Gesicht den Rest seines Glases hinunterkippte.

„Ich werde seine verdammten Zitronenbrausebonbons vermissen, mit denen er mich immer genervt hat", meldete sich nun erstmals Alberfort brummend zu Wort. „Und doch würde ich viel darum geben, wenn er mir nur noch ein einziges Mal diese widerlich riechende Tüte unter die Nase halten könnte."

„Ohhhh, seine Zitronenbrause! Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, wie Albus Drakewood einen Beutel davon zum Geschenk machte?", lachte Amon und wischte sich ungeniert eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Natürlich, wie könnte ich das je vergessen", nickte Goodman, während auf seinem runzeligen Gesicht ein kindliches Grinsen entstand.

„Silas und Philipp waren mit Albus in der gleichen Jahrgangstufe…als Schüler in Hogwarts meine ich natürlich", erklärte Tofty und fügte, indem er sich verschwörerisch zu Minerva lehnte, leise hinzu: „Ich war damals Lehrer und ich kann Ihnen sagen, drei solche Unruhestifter haben sie in Hogwarts wohl nie erlebt."

Minerva McGonagall hatte in den vierzig Jahren in denen sie in Hogwarts unterrichtete mehr Unruhestifter kennen gelernt als ihr lieb war, doch sie verkniff sich einen diesbezüglichen Kommentar. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Albus Dumbledore in seiner Jugend auch nur annähernd so schlimm gewesen sein konnte, wie ein Sirius Black, ein James Potter oder ein gewisses Zwillingspaar mir feuerroten Haaren….oder etwa doch?

„Lasst mich mal überlegen, wann war das…ach ja, am 1. September 1860, der Beginn unseres 6ten Schuljahres….ist das wirklich schon so lange her?", setzte Goodman grübelnd hinzu und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Wenn ich euch alte Knaben so ansehe, würde ich sagen, ja das ist schon sehr lange her", lächelte Tiberius Ogden, welcher, nach Minervas Schätzung, einige Jahre jünger als die beiden anderen Herren sein musste.

„Kaum zu glauben", schmunzelte Goodman versonnen, griff nach der Flasche Feuerwhisky und füllte erneut reihum die Gläser. „Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen dass… oh wie hieß sie noch einmal…dieses Mädchen mit den wundervollen blauen Augen?"

„Vivian Crockford", half ihm Ammon auf die Sprünge.

„Ja, ja, die liebreizende Vivian", nickte Goodman verträumt. „Das Mädchen mit den aufregenden Augen, unter deren kühlen Blick die Herzen aller männlichen Gryffindors dahin schmolzen. Albus war damals ziemlich verschossen in sie."

„Wenn ich mich recht daran entsinne, dann war er da nicht der Einzige", lächelte Tofty.

„Er war der Einzige von uns, der auch nur die Spur einer Chance bei ihr hatte", behauptete Ammon und zwinkerte seinem ehemaligen Schulfreund zu. „Sind die beiden eigentlich jemals zusammen ausgegangen?"

„Wenn du gemeinsames Nachsitzen als Ausgehen bezeichnen willst, dann ja", kicherte Goodman. „Ansonsten würde ich behaupten, dass dieser Punkt in die Kategorie _unerfüllter Wünsche _fällt."

„Armer Albus und dabei hat er sich doch soviel Mühe gegeben ihr zu imponieren!", seufzte Ammon.

„Ja, darum auch das Geschenk an Drakewood", nickte Goodman mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln und wandte sich Minerva McGonagall zu. „Sie müssen wissen,

Professor Nathanael Drakewood, war damals Schuleiter in Hogwarts und dieser gute Mann hatte die Eigenart, seine Schüler mit einer langen, sehr lange Rede willkommen zu heißen."

„Ich habe von ihm gehört", nickte Minerva zögernd. „Albus erwähnte ihn hin und wieder."

„Nun ja, Drakewood hat bei uns allen einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen und vermutlich ist auch er der Grund, warum Albus das Amt des Schulleiters in Hogwarts anstrebte."

„Das ist mir neu", sagte Minerva und blickte nun neugierig geworden in die Runde. „Demnach war also Drakewood so etwas wie ein Gönner oder großes Vorbild für Albus?"

Ein dröhnendes Gelächter erschütterte den Gastraum des Eberkopfes. Die vier Männer lachten, bis ihnen die Tränen in die Augen traten und Goodman nach einiger Zeit mühsam nach Luft schnappte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie soviel Humor und Witz besitzen, meine liebe Minerva", kicherte Tofty, während er gleichzeitig wieder nach Fassung rang.

„Das war keinesfalls als Witz gedacht", erklärte Minerva trocken, der langsam dämmerte, was es mit Albus Beziehung zu Drakewood auf sich haben könnte.

„Ohne Übertreibung, Nathanael Drakewood war sicherlich der letzte Mensch dem Albus nachstrebte und für Drakewood gab es seinerseits wohl kaum einen Schüler, den er persönlich so sehr verabscheute wie unseren genialen Freund Albus."

Minerva McGonagall ließ ein gedehntes „ahhhh" vernehmen. Doch ehe sie eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, hatte Ammon erneut die Gläser gefüllt und das Seinige erhoben.

„Albus, wir trinken auf dich und deine genialen Ideen, die uns so manche triste Unterrichtsstunde versüßt haben!"

„Auf dich, Albus!" stimmten die anderen mit ein.

„Eines versteh ich jetzt aber nicht", nuschelte Aberfort, nachdem er sein Glas geleert hatte und es nun unschlüssig zwischen den Fingern drehte. „Wenn Albus seinen Schuleiter nicht mochte, warum hat er ihm dann sein Lieblingsbonbons geschenkt?"

„Ja, die Geschichte mit den Zitronenbrausebonbons", strahlte Goodman, der offensichtlich auf die Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, jene für ihn so denkwürdige Geschichte zu erzählen. „Es begann alles damit, dass Phillip unserer entzückenden Vivian geholfen hatte, ihren schweren Schulkoffer im Hogwartsexpress zu verstauen und sie ihm, liebreizend wie sie nun mal war, aus Dankbarkeit eine Tüte Zitronenbrausebonbons geschenkt hatte. Sie war eine Muggelgeborene müsst ihr wissen. Philipp fand dieses Muggelsüßigkeit ausgesprochen scheußlich und das war wohl auch der Grund, warum diese Zitronenbrausebonbons die lange Anreise überlebt hatten.

Nun müsst ihr euch vorstellen, dass wir und unser Freund Albus schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs waren und dementsprechend ausgehungert in Hogwarts ankamen. Der Sprechende Hut hatte bereits sein Lied vorgetragen, die Erstklässer waren auf ihre Häuser verteilt und alles wartete nun nur noch darauf, dass sich die Schüsseln vor unserer Nase mit köstlichen Speisen füllen würden. Alle warteten, doch unser geschätzter Schulleiter Drakewood dachte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler mit leeren Bäuchen wohl am größten wäre und hielt uns wie jedes Jahr eine ellenlange Rede über Pflichtbewusstsein, Ernsthaftigkeit, Güte und was ihm besonders am Herzen lag, die moralische Grundeinstellung seiner Schüler. Er erinnerte jedes Jahr daran, wie dankbar wir doch sein müssten, unsere Ausbildung im wundervollen Hogwarts absolvieren zu dürfen und dass die Gewissenhaftigkeit mit der wir uns dem Studium widmeten, jede Form von rebellischem Gedankengut ausschloss. So sehr ich es auch liebte in Hogwarts zu sein, haben wir doch jedes Mal zum Schuljahrsbeginn gelitten. Es kam wirklich nahe an seelischer Grausamkeit heran, uns immer wieder diese Litanei abgedroschener Phrasen zuzumuten, von den körperlichen Qualen, die unsere knurrenden Mägen verursachten ganz zu schweigen.

Ich sehe und höre heute noch Philipp, wie er den guten Drakewood mit finsteren Blicken zu erdolchen sucht und dabei vor sich hinbrummt_: „Ich möchte nur einmal, nur ein einziges Mal erleben, dass er sich kurz fasst!""_

„Und ich höre dich heute noch stöhnen: „Ein frommer Wunsch, doch ich bezweifle, dass einer von uns das je erleben wird", lachte Philipp Ammon, während sich ein verklärter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

Goodman nickte grinsend und Minerva konnte sich einer gewissen Faszination nicht erwehren, dass diese alten Männer sich so genau an Worte erinnern konnten, die sie vor über hundert Jahren gesprochen hatten und so lauschte sie gebannt Goodmans weiterer Erzählung, während sich in ihrem Geist das Bild des jungen Albus Dumbledore bildete, der mit seinen Mitschülern in der Großen Halle saß….

_Albus Magen knurrte an jenem Abend so laut, dass es nicht nur am Tisch der Gryffindors zu hören war, sondern auch einige Hufflepuffs herübersahen._

„_Ich habe Hunger!", verteidige sich Albus und zuckte mit einem entschuldigen Grinsen die Schultern._

„_Wir sind erst bei Drakewoods Ermahnung zur ständigen Gewissenhaftigkeit und dem erforderlichen Pflichtbewusstsein…es wird also noch etwas dauern," knurrte Phillip und kramte in den Taschen seiner Robe, „aber warte mal, ich hab hier doch noch….ahhh ja, da sind sie."_

_Philipp hatte eine knallbunte, zerknautschte Tüte aus seiner Tasche gezogen und schob sie Albus hinüber, der sie neugierig betrachtete._

„_Was ist das?"_

„_Eine Muggelsüßigkeit, nennt sich Zitronenbrausebonbons; sind aber ein bisschen sauer", grinste Philipp. „Sie werden deinen unersättlichen Appetit wohl kaum stillen können, doch…_

_Philipp konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Albus hatte sich gerade einen Bonbon in den Mund geschoben und stieß nun ein lautes und begeistertes „Genial!" aus._

„_Psssst, er guckt schon", zischte Vivian, die zur Albus Linken saß und wohl als einzige Drakewoods Rede zuhörte._

„_Na und?", grinste Albus und zwinkerte ihr charmant zu, was ihm allerdings nur ein genervtes Augenrollen einbrachte._

„_Vielleicht sollte wir Drakewood einen Bonbon anbieten, könnte ja sein, dass er dann eher den Mund hält und wir endlich zum wirklich wichtigen Teil des Abends übergehen können", schlug Silas scherzhaft vor._

„_Wir könnten…", begann Philipp, doch Vivian fiel ihm sofort ins Wort._

„_Wagt es ja nicht schon am ersten Abend wieder mit euren Dummheiten anzufangen! Gryffindor hat wegen euch schon im letzten Schuljahr mehr als genug Hauspunkte verloren." Die Augen des Mädchens funkelten sie der Reihe nach streng an._

„_Dann sollten wir uns wirklich mal von unserer besten Seite zeigen", entgegnete Albus betont ernsthaft, was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt, aus der vor ihm liegenden Serviette ein Schiffchen zu falten. _

_Philipp und Silas hatten sofort verstanden, was Albus mit dem Schiffchen vorhatte und wirkten nicht im Mindesten überrascht, als Albus es wenig später mit einigen Bonbons belud._

„_Was hast du vor?", frage Vivian misstrauisch._

„_Ich werde nur unserem hochgeschätztem Schulleiter ein kleines Präsent schicken", verkündete Albus fröhlich und fügte, nachdem sie offensichtlich den Sinn nicht so ganz verstanden hatte, erklärend hinzu: „Du siehst vor dir das erste mit Bonbons beladene Luftschiff. Mein Dad hat mir erzählt, dass sie im Zaubereiministerium in ähnlicher Weise kleine Nachrichten verschicken."_

„_Ihr könnt doch nicht…" ereiferte sich Vivian, während sich ein Ausdruck von Panik auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte, doch Albus legte ihr mit einem kecken Lächeln den Finger auf den Mund und sie verstummte sofort._

_Von soviel Dreistigkeit überrumpelt starrte Vivian ihren Mitschüler verblüfft an, der in diesem Augenblick seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und das Schiffchen sacht anstupste. Es hob sich in die Luft, schwebte kurz über der Tischplatte und segelte dann lautlos Richtung Lehrertisch davon. _

_Jeder am Tisch der Gryffindors hielt die Luft an. Das Schiffchen schwebte unbeirrt weiter und es dauerte nicht lange, bis jeder in der großen Halle seine Augen auf die sich Drakewoods nähernde Luftfracht richtete. Jeder? Nein, nicht jeder. Drakewood selbst war so sehr in seine Ansprache vertieft, dass er weder das Schiffchen registrierte, noch das leise Räuspern seiner Lehrer, die ihm damit auf das Nahende aufmerksam machen wollten._

_An den Haustischen begannen Schüler zu tuscheln und einige standen sogar auf, als sich der schwankende Bonbontransport unmittelbar vor dem Schulleiter befand, und dieser immer noch nichts bemerkte._

„_Oh nein….oh nein…bitte nicht…", hauchte Vivian und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen._

_In der Halle wurde es zunehmend unruhiger, doch Drakewood reagierte nicht._

„_Ich kann es nicht fassen, er bekommt wirklich nichts mit", feixte Silas mit einem breiten Grinsen._

„_Beim Barte des Merlin, jemand hat unseren hoch geschätzten Schulleiter unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt!", stöhnte Phillip theatralisch. _

_Albus kniff die Lippen zusammen doch an diesem Punkt versagte seine Konzentration endgültig und das eh schon schwankende Schiffchen geriet ins schlingern. Keine eineinhalb Meter von Drakewood entfernt, begann es nach links zu kippen, richtete sich wieder auf, neigte sich gefährlich nach vorn, so dass ein Bonbon heraus fiel und über den Boden kullerte, richtete sich erneut auf, ruckelte, neigte sich nach rechts, schaukelte sich erneut in die Waagrechte, ehe es sich sacht auf den Lehrertisch hinab senkte. Albus hatte beabsichtigt, das Schiffchen direkt vor Drakewood abzusetzen, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Der Schulleiter hatte seine Ansprache beendet und hob nun seinen Kelch in die Höhe um daraus zu trinken, streifte das Flugobjekt und der gesamte Inhalt des Schiffchens purzelte in das Trinkgefäß. Vivian ließ einen gurgelnden Lauf von sich hören, der vermutlich ein Warnruf werden sollte, doch es war bereits zu spät. Drakewood setzte den Kelch an die Lippen, tat einen großen Schluck und spuckte mit hochrotem Gesicht einen der Zitronenbonbons aus, ehe er hustend und keuchend den Kelch von sich schleuderte. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Ungläubigkeit, dann Entsetzen und Sekunden später verwandelte dich dieser Ausdruck in mörderischen Zorn._

„_Mist, so war das nicht gedacht!", brummte Albus und beeilte sich seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche seiner Robe verschwinden zu lassen, doch es war zu spät….das Unheil brach bereits über ihn herein…._

„Oh, es war einfach köstlich!"

Ogden, Tofty und Ammon brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch Minerva konnte sich eines Schmunzelns nicht erwehren. Oh ja, auch sie konnte sich das Gesicht vorstellen, wenngleich ihr bewusst war, dass dieser Scherz sicherlich unangenehme Konsequenzen für seine Betreiber nach sich gezogen hatte.

„Ich weiß bis heute noch nicht wie, doch Drakewood hat sofort erkannt, wer für die saure Fracht verantwortlich war und schoss wie ein wütender Hippogreif auf uns zu", berichtete Silas Augenrollend.

„Oh ja, das war wirklich mehr als dumm gelaufen", stöhnte Ammon und verzog das Gesicht. „Und während alle anderen Essen serviert bekamen, ließ uns Drakewood eineinhalb Stunden in seinem Büro warten, ehe er uns eine saftige Strafarbeit und einen langen Vortrag auftischte."

„Doch du musst zugeben, es war den Spaß wert", kicherte Phillip.

„Ja, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass es unsere liebreizende Vivian war, die uns an jenem Abend vor dem drohenden Hungertod gerettet hat", nickte Ammon mit glasigen Augen und einem verklärten Lächeln. „Dieses Mädchen war wirklich unglaublich. Nachdem Drakewood uns persönlich zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraum begleitet hatte und die Porträts ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen hatte, uns auf keinen Fall vor dem Frühstück aus dem Turm zu lassen, standen unsere Chancen doch noch etwas zum Abendessen zu bekommen, bei gleich null."

„Und das hatte unsere Vivian, clever wie sie war, natürlich vorhergesehen", ergänzte Silas.

„Ja, allerdings! Kaum dass wir den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten, kam sie auf uns zu. Sie musterte uns der Reihe nach mit dem nur ihr eigenen strengen Vertrauensschülerblick, doch statt der befürchteten Strafpredigt schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und deutete auf den Tisch unter dem Fenster."

„Wir glaubten unseren Augen nicht zu trauen", erzählte Phillip. „Dort stand ein richtiges kleines Büffet, mit Suppe, Brot, Pasteten, Hühnerbeinen, Gemüse und einer ganzen Schüssel vom köstlichsten Schokoladenpudding. Doch noch ehe wir uns bei ihr bedanken konnten fuhr sie uns ärgerlich an: _„Haltet die Klappe und esst, für heute habt ihr schon genug dummes Zeug von euch gegeben!"_

„Sie war einfach ein Goldstück!", schwärmte Silas, während sein Blick verträumt ins Leere ging.

„Sie war etwas Besonderes, genau wie Albus und ich hätte ihm von ganzen Herzen dieses Mädchen gegönnt", nickte Ammon mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „Erinnert ihr euch noch, mit was er sich bei ihr bedankt hat?"

„Natürlich!", bestätigten die anderen beiden und Silas fügte, als er Minervas fragenden Blick auffing, lächelnd hinzu: „Mit Blumen…oder besser gesagt mit einem Meer von Blumen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange Albus daran gearbeitet hatte, doch als wir am nächsten Morgen aufstanden, erkannten wir unseren Gemeinschaftsraum nicht wieder. Der Fußboden, die Tische und Wände waren übersäht mit einer Unzahl an bunten Blumen und über das Porträtloch hatte Albus mit roten Rosen den Schriftzug „_Tausend Dank, liebe Vivian_" angebracht."

„Als wir die Treppe von unserem Schlafsaal herunterkamen, stand unsere liebste Vivian mit offenem Mund davor", ergänzte Philipp die Erzählung. „Ich denke, spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie um Albus Gefühle, denn als sie uns beide erblickte lief sie rot an und flüchtete aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ja, allerdings rechnete sie nicht damit, dass Albus seine Dankbarkeitsbekundung nicht allein auf den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors beschränkt hatte. Der komplette Weg vom Turm hinunter bis in die große Halle, war mit bunten Blumen aller Art dekoriert", kicherte Tofty. „Eine erstaunlich Leistung für einen Jungen der gerade die fünfte Jahrgangstufe abgeschlossen hatte. Albus hatte sogar im Zentrum der Eingangshalle einen kleinen Teich mit Seerosen geschaffen."

„Allerdings", nickte Minerva beeindruckt, während vor ihren geistigen Augen unwillkürlich die Bilder eines herbei gezauberten Sumpfes in den Gängen des Nordflügels auftauchten.

„Tja, allerdings bescherte dies Albus die nächste Strafarbeit", seufzte Silas und wandte sich direkt an Minerva. „Sie müssen wissen, dass Drakewood von Albus Höchstleitung in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung alles andere als angetan war. Wir hatten die große Halle noch nicht betreten, da hörten wir ihn bereits brüllen."

„Für einen kurzen Moment dachten wir wirklich, Drakewood würde komplett überschnappen. Bis dahin konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie markerschütternd eine menschliche Stimme wirklich sein konnte."

„Verglichen damit war jeder Heuler ein liebliches Vogelgezwitscher!", brummte Ammon. „Und Albus saß zum zweiten mal im Büro des Schuleiters."

„Oh ja ich erinnere mich!" Tofty lächelte in sein Glas, als würde er in dessen rotbraunem Inhalt noch einmal jene Szene vor sich sehen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Autornote 2:** Und natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn ihr mir schreibt, wie euch dieser erste Teil gefallen hat. ;-)

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen


	2. Teil 2

**Autornote:** So meine Liebe und hier kommt auch schon der zweite Teil.

Teil 2

„Dies war ein wirklich kritischer Punkt in Albus Schullaufbahn. Ich ahnte bereits, was auf den jungen Albus zukommen würde und folgte daher Drakewood, der Albus vor sich her scheuchte, in sein Büro", begann der alte, kahlköpfige Zauberer zu erzählen.

„_Dumbledore, Sie sind eine Schande für diese Schule!", wetterte Drakewood, die Hände auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches abgestützt und seinen Schüler über einen Berg von aufgestapelten Pergamentrollen hinweg ansehend. „Noch niemals, solange ich hier schon Schulleiter bin, ist mir ein derart verkommener Schüler wie Sie untergekommen. Es mangelt Ihnen an jeder sittlicher Reife, an Disziplin und Ernsthaftigkeit; mit anderen Worten; Ihnen fehlen die wichtigsten Voraussetzungen um ihre Ausbildung hier zu beenden. Begriffe wie Anstand, Gehorsam und Achtung sind Ihnen völlig fremd und es vergeht kein Tag, an dem Sie nicht das ethische Gedankengut dieser Schule mit Füßen treten."_

_Der rothaarige Junge vor dem Schreibtisch schrumpfte immer mehr zusammen, während er mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen auf seine Hände starrte und Tofty fühlte eine jähe Aufwallung an Mitgefühl für diesen begabten Jungen, der leider ganz und gar nicht der Norm entsprach._

„_Verzeihen Sie, Direktor", wandte sich Tofty, eine Atempause Drakewoods nutzend, an den Schulleiter. „Mich persönlich würde sehr interessieren, was der Grund für diese…Entgleisung war."_

_Drakewood ließ ein lautes Schnauben hören und nickte. „Antworten Sie, Dumbledore, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"_

„_Ich…ich…wollte sicherlich nicht für Unruhe sorgen, es war nur ein…", nuschelte Albus, ehe er wieder verstummte. So gerne er auch Tofty zuliebe den Grund genannte hätte, er konnte es nicht, ohne Vivian in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. _

„_Sie dachten wohl, dass dies ein besonders gelungener Scherz wäre, der dem Gestrigen die Krone aufsetzen könnte!", brauste Drakewood auf._

„_Nein, das sollte kein Scherz sein…", versuchte Albus zu erklären, doch Drakewood hörte seinem Erklärungsversuch erst gar nicht zu. _

„_DAS LEBEN UND DIE SCHULE IM BESONDEREN IST ABER KEIN SCHERZ! NICHTS VON ALLEDEM WAS WIR HIER TUN, HAT ETWAS MIT SPAß GEMEINSAM! SIE SIND HIER UM ZU LERNEN; DAMIT AUS IHNEN EIN ANSTÄNDIGER ZAUBERER WERDEN KANN, DOCH VERMUTLICH IST DIES IN IHREM FALL VERGEBLICHE LIEBESMÜHE! SIE SIND UND BLEIBEN EIN VERKOMMENES SUBJEKT!" _

„_Bitte! Es tut mir leid, es war unüberlegt und dumm von mir", sagte Albus leise und blickte hilfesuchend zu Tofty. _

„_Ich denke das Beste wird sein, wenn ich Sie der Schule verweise. Ihre Anwesenheit hier hat in den letzten fünf Jahren genug Unruhe unter ihren Mitschülern hervorgerufen und ist nicht weiter zu verantworten", erklärte Drakewood und zog ein frisches Pergament aus seiner Schreibtischschublade. _

„_Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Direktor", wandte sich nun Tofty an seinen Vorgesetzten. „Doch ich glaube, was unserem jungen Albus hier fehlt, ist ein Vorbild; eine Person an der er sich orientieren kann. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, so ist es doch neben unserem Lehrauftrag, ein besonderes Anliegen dieser Schule, dass wir den jungen Menschen hier Halt und Ausrichtung geben. Wenn wir hier versagen, welcher Autorität sollten sich diese jungen, orientierungslosen Menschen dann anschließen, wer leitet sie, wenn nicht wir?"_

_Tofty hatte sehr leise, doch eindringlich gesprochen und seine Worte verfehlten nicht die beabsichtigte Wirkung. Es war Drakewood deutlich anzusehen, welch inneren Kampf er in diesen Sekunden mit sich selbst ausfocht. Natürlich, einerseits wäre er mehr als erleichtert gewesen, diesen rebellischen Schüler endlich los zu sein, doch wie er insgeheim zugeben müsste, würde es sicher nach Außen den Anschein vermitteln, als hätte hier die Schule, beziehungsweise ihre Lehrkörper versagt; eine Unmöglichkeit, die niemals in Frage käme solange er hier Direktor war._

„_Nun gut", brummte er nach einer langen Pause des Nachdenkens und zog tief die Luft ein, während er sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen ließ und Albus mit einem grimmigen Blick bedachte. „Ich werde Gnade vor Recht walten lassen, doch sei dir gewiss, ein weiterer Fehltritt und du wirst deine Koffer packen."_

_Albus atmete sichtlich auf und schenkte Tofty einen dankbaren Blick. „Vielen Dank, Sir!"_

„_Schon gut", knurrte Drakewood ohne zu bemerken, dass diese Worte nicht an ihn gerichtet waren. „Denke immer daran, dass dies deine letzte Chance ist und… such dir eine Person, der es sich lohnt nachzueifern."_

„_Das werde ich", versicherte Albus mit einem dankbaren Lächeln zu Tofty. _

„_Haben Sie sich schon Gedanken gemacht, was Sie mit Ihrer Zukunft anfangen wollen… was aus Ihnen später mal werden soll?", fragte der Schulleiter in schwerem Ton und einer Miene der anzusehen war, wie wenig er sich selbst eine Zukunft für den Jungen vorstellen konnte._

„_Ja, das habe ich, Sir. Ich weiß ganz genau was ich später einmal werden will", entgegnete Dumbledore und blickte dem alten Zauberer fest in die Augen."_

„_Gut, dann fassen Sie dieses Ziel ins Auge und konzentrieren Sie sich fest auf den Weg der bis dahin vor Ihnen liegt. Es liegt allein an Ihnen, ob Sie diesem Ziel nahe kommen."_

_Albus nickte während er versuchte das aufsteigende Grinsen zu verbergen._

„_So und nun nimm die Beine in die Hand und verschwinde, ehe ich es mir doch noch anders überlege", seufzte Drakewood und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand._

_Albus sprang erleichtert vom Stuhl hoch, doch noch ehe er die Tür erreicht hatte, hielt ihn der Schulleiter noch einmal zurück._

„_Dumbledore!"_

„_Ja, Sir?"_

„_Was wollen Sie später einmal werden?"_

„_Schulleiter! Ich möchte Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden!" Die Augen des jungen Albus Dumbledores funkelten bei diesen Worten und tief in seinem Inneren fühlte es sich wie ein Schwur an, den er in diesem Augenblick ausgesprochen hatte. Drakewood schnappte nach Luft, doch noch ehe er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, war Albus bereits aus dem Büro gestürmt. Er hatte gerade den steinernen Wasserspeier erreicht, als er Drakewoods aufgebrachte Stimme hörte, die etwas von Anmaßung und Respektlosigkeit brüllte._

„_Ja, irgendwann werde ich Schulleiter sein und dann werden sich hier viele, sehr viele Dinge verändern", sagte er leise und zwinkerte dem Wasserspeier zu, ehe er sich vergnügt auf den Weg zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde begab. _

„Haltet mich jetzt bitte nicht für hochtrabend, doch in diesem Augenblick wusste ich, dass dieser Junge irgendwann einmal Schulleiter in Hogwarts werden würde. Ich sah es an dem entschlossenen Glitzern in seinen Augen. Natürlich vergingen noch sehr viele Jahre, bis es soweit war und niemand, unser Freund Albus am wenigsten, ahnte, wie viele Kämpfe und persönliche Tragödien noch vor ihm liegen sollten." Tofty seufzte schwer und ein Ausdruck von Wehmut legte sich über seine runzeligen Züge. „Ja, das Leben ist mit unserem Freund nicht immer sanft umgesprungen, aber vermutlich war das nötig, um aus ihm den großartigen Schulleiter zu machen, der er bis zu seinem Ende war."

„Ja, es war sein Lebenstraum Schulleiter in Hogwarts zu werden", nickte Silas lächelnd. „Und er wurde zu einem Segen für diese Schule und seine Bewohner."

„Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die einen Lebenstraum haben und noch weniger, die ihn sich irgendwann dann auch erfüllen können", sagte Ammon nachdenklich, ehe er den Kopf schief legte und McGonagall anlächelte. „So still, meine Liebe? Sicherlich können auch Sie uns etwas erzählen, schließlich kannten sie unseren lieben Albus ja auch schon eine ganze Zeit lang."

„Sechzig Jahre um genau zu sein", erklärte Minerva und blickte überrumpelt auf.

„Das ist eine lange Zeit", nickte Ammon und füllte erneut die Gläser, ehe er die leere Flasche zur Seite stellte.

„Ja, allerdings", stimmte Minerva nachdenklich zu. „Doch ich bin keine gute Geschichtenerzählerin, das überlasse ich gerne Ihnen."

„Sehr schade", grinste Silas. „Ich hätte gerne einmal eine neue Geschichte gehört."

„Ich bedauere, doch damit kann ich leider nicht dienen", entgegnete Minerva mit einem leisen Lächeln, das sich plötzlich auf ihrem sonst so strengen Gesicht einstellte.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an Ihre erste Begegnung mit Albus?", fragte Tofty und Minerva hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass er sehr wohl wusste, wie diese Begegnung ausgesehen hatte.

„Oh ja, natürlich", stöhnte sie kurz auf und verzog peinlich berührt das Gesicht.

„Bitte erzählen Sie uns davon", sagte Silas, während er ihr mit einem charmanten Lächeln zuprostete.

„Wenn Sie meinen", seufzte Minerva ergeben und nippte gedankenverloren an ihrem Glas.

„Es war mein erster Unterrichtstag in Hogwarts; ich war elf Jahre alt und entsetzlich aufgeregt. Unsere erste Stunde hatten wir im dritten Stock bei Professor Salvandy und zwei Mädchen aus höheren Jahrgängen hatten uns beim Frühstück erzählt, dass dieser Lehrer sehr streng war und großen Wert auf Pünktlichkeit legte.

Tja und so beeilten wir Erstklässer uns, um möglichst schnell nach oben zu kommen. Wir hatten das Klassenzimmer gerade erreicht, als ich mit Entsetzen feststellen musste, dass ich in der Aufregung meine Schultasche in der Großen Halle stehen gelassen hatte. Ich rannte also zurück und holte sie."

Über das Gesicht der strengen Lehrerin huschte ein melancholisches Lächeln, während sich die vertrauten Erinnerungen vor ihren inneren Augen zu Bildern formten …

„_Mist, Mist, Mist! Wie kannst du nur so schusslig sein", zeterte die elfjährige Minerva mit sich selbst, während sie atemlos die Treppen nach oben hastete. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass du auch dein Buch im Schlafsaal vergessen hast."_

_Ohne das Tempo zu verlangsamen, riss sie die Büchertasche von der Schulter, um den Inhalt zu überprüfen. „Merlin sei Dank, das Buch ist da! Federn und Pergament auch! Tinte? Wo ist das Tintenfass? Ich hab es doch ganz sicher hineingesteckt."_

_Verzweifelt zog sie die Bücher aus der Tasche, klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und suchte in den tieferen Regionen ihrer Tasche nach dem vermissten Tintenfass. _

„_Puh, da ist es!", stöhnte sie erleichtert auf, als ihr linker Fuß plötzlich in der Stufe, die sie in diesen Moment betreten hatte, versank. _

„_Oh! Nein!"_

_Minerva verlor das Gleichgewicht, ruderte mit den Armen und versuchte sich am Treppengeländer festzuklammern. Es dauerte jedoch einige verhängnisvolle Momente bis es ihr gelang, dort wieder Halt zu finden. Panisch musste sie zusehen, wie sich der Inhalt ihrer Tasche entleerte und zusammen mit den Büchern in einem hohen Bogen über das Geländer nach unten flog und polternd aufschlug._

„_Hoppla!", erklang eine überraschte Stimme von dort, wohin sich ihre Schulutensilien gerade verflüchtigten. _

_Mit Entsetzen musste Minerva zusehen, wie die Bücher einem hoch gewachsenen Zauberer in smaragdgrüner Robe auf den Kopf fielen, ehe er mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung seines Zauberstabs einen Regenschirm heraufbeschwor, um sich so von dem übrigen Gegenständen zu schützen. Fassungslos starrte sie über das Geländer nach unten auf den ihr unbekannten Mann mit dem rosafarbenen Regenschirm in der Hand, der in diesem Augenblick den Kopf hob und zu ihr nach oben blickte. _

„_Zukünftig ein bisschen vorsichtiger, junge Dame!" _

_Minervas Entsetzen steigerte sich in bis dahin nie gekannte Dimensionen – der Mann lächelte sie freundlich an. _

_Unfähig etwas zu sagen und mit einem Fuß noch immer in der Stufe gefangen, sah sie zu, wie der Zauberer den Regenschirm zusammenklappte und verschwinden ließ, ehe er mit langsamen Schritten zu ihr nach oben kam. _

„_Eine Trickstufe", erklärte er schmunzelnd, während er ihr freundlich die Hand entgegenstreckte._

„_Eine…was?", stotterte Minerva ohne die dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen._

„_Die Stufe auf die du eben getreten bist, bezeichnet man hier als Trickstufe und es ist zu empfehlen, diese einfach zu überspringen."_

„_Ohh", hauchte sie mit verzweifeltem Blick, der von ihrem eingeklemmten Fuß zu den verloren gegangenen Schulsachen und schließlich zu diesem fremden Zauberer wanderte._

„_Ich gehe doch nicht fehl in der Annahme, dass du hier nicht bis zum Mittagessen ausharren möchtest", zwinkerte er verschmitzt und bot ihr noch einmal seine Hand an und diesmal griff sie hastig zu._

_Mit einem Ruck zog er sie aus der Stufe, behielt aber ihre Hand in der seinigen. „Du bist Minerva McGonagall, wenn ich mich nicht täusche", sagte er und beobachtete sichtlich amüsiert ihre Verlegenheit._

_Minerva nickte zaghaft und besah sich den Mann genauer und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie hatte ihn bereits am Abend zuvor am Lehrertisch gesehen. Dieser Mann mit dem langen kastanienbraunen Haaren und den noch längerem Bart war kein anderer, als Albus Dumbledore, ihr Lehrer in Verwandlung und gleichzeitig Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, während sie sich noch immer am Geländer festklammerte und hart gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen ankämpfte. _

_´Jetzt ist alles aus, jetzt muss alles aus sein, noch bevor es richtig begonnen hat. Niemand wirft seinen Lehrer einen Stapel Bücher an den Kopf ohne dass…´ Minervas Gedanken versiegten, sie war nicht fähig diesen schrecklichen Gedanken weiter zu führen._

„_Na komm, Minerva! Ich denke, du solltest dich beeilen, zum Unterricht zu kommen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und zog erneut seinen Zauberstab. _

_Mit dem Bewusstsein, was nun unweigerlich folgen musste kniff Minerva die Augen zusammen, doch die erwartete Bestrafung blieb aus. _

„_Halte doch bitte mal deine Tasche auf", hörte sie Dumbledore sagen und riss erschrocken die Augen wieder auf. _

„_Na ich denke, du solltest nicht ohne deine Schulsachen bei Professor Salvandy erscheinen", schmunzelte ihr Hauslehrer und ehe sie sich versah, schwebten ihre Bücher zu ihr empor._

_Mit einer hastigen Bewegung riss sie die Tasche auf und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich ein Buch nach dem anderen ordentlich in ihre Tasche legte. Es folgten Pergament, Federn und diverse andere Utensilien, bis schließlich auch das Tintenfass heranschwebte. Dumbledore fing es in der Luft auf und betrachtete es kritisch. Das Glas hatte durch den Aufprall einen Sprung bekommen, durch welchen nun ein feines Rinnsal an Tinte nach außen drang und sich in dicken Tropfen auf der Treppe verteilte. Seufzend zog Minerva ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche ihrer Robe, als Dumbledore lächelnd mit seinem Zauberstab das Glas berührte. Noch ehe Minerva blinzeln konnte, hatte sich der Riss geschlossen und für Dumbledore bedurfte es nur eines kleinen Schlenkers des Zauberstabs und auch die Verunreinigungen durch die Tinte waren beseitigt._

„_Vielen Dank", hauchte sie und blickte mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Ehrfurcht zu ihm auf. _

„_Gern geschehen!", nickte Dumbledore und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. _

„_Nun aber hurtig!"_

„Es war ein denkwürdiges Zusammentreffen", seufzte Minerva McGonagall, während sie sich heimlich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte, „und ich erinnere mich noch genauso gut an den Tag, als ich viele Jahre später als Lehrerin an die Schule zurückkehrte. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass wir uns genau auf jener bedeutungsvollen Treppe wieder trafen. Ich war so nervös wie damals, an meinem ersten Schultag. Mit einem Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm kam ich die Treppe nach unten, als Albus mir begegnete und von ihm ein heiteres „Hoppla" erklang. Ich war so erschrocken darüber, dass ich um ein Haar noch einmal in diese Trickstufe getreten wäre. Selbstverständlich tat ich es nicht und dieses Mal behielt ich die Bücher auch fest im Arm, doch Albus hatte bereits einen bonbonrosafarbenen Regenschirm in der Hand und grinste mich an.

„_Ich wollte nur Vorsorgen treffen", lachte er und zwinkerte mir wie damals zu. „Hin und wieder regnet es genau an dieser Stelle Bücher."_

„In diesen Augenblick wusste ich nicht, ob ich lachen oder ihn verhexen sollte, doch als er meine Hand ergriff und mich glücklich lächelnd ansah, wusste ich, dass dies der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft wurde", seufzte Minerva.

Die vier alten Männer um sie herum lachten und Minerva McGonagall konnte nicht anders, als mit einzustimmen. Unerwartet war dieser staubige und unwirtliche Raum erfüllt von einer ganz eigenen Magie, wie sie nur ein Albus Dumbledore zu seinen Lebzeiten heraufbeschwören hatte können und tief in Minervas Herzen machte sich ein warmes, glückliches Gefühl breit, welches für den Augenblick Schmerz, Trauer und all die düsteren Gedanken an die Zukunft vertrieb.

Und plötzlich glaubte sie eine leise Stimme zu hören, die ihr zuflüsterte:

„Glaubst du, die Toten, die wir lieben verlassen uns je ganz? Glaubst du, es ist ein Zufall, dass wir uns in Zeiten der größten Not am deutlichsten an sie erinnern? Er lebt in unser weiter und zeigt sich am deutlichsten, wenn wir ganz fest an ihn denken."

Es war sehr spät am Abend als sich Minerva McGonagall auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machte. Mit einem leisen Lächeln gedachte sie noch einmal der vielen Geschichten aus Albus Leben, die sie an diesem Tag gehört hatte. Sie hatte Hogsmead schon lange hinter sich gelassen, als ihr noch einmal die Worte in den Sinn kamen, mit denen Albus vor einigen Jahren seine Schüler in Hogwarts begrüßt hatte: „Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!" Und nicht weniger deutlich erinnerte sie sich noch des beklemmenden Gefühls, welches sich dabei in ihrer Brust breit gemacht hatte. Sie blickte in die erschrockenen und verstörten Gesichter der Erstklässer und wusste, dass sie Dumbledore vermutlich für verrückt hielten.

„Oh Albus, du verrückter alter Narr!", lachte sie während ihr gleichzeitig Tränen die Wangen hinab rannen, doch diesmal ließ sie ihnen ungehindert ihren Lauf. „Von all den Menschen, die mir bisher in meinem Leben begegnet sind, gab es keinen, der wie du Genialität und Verrücktheit so wundervoll in sich vereinigen konnte."

Sie hatte das weiße Grabmal am See erreicht und legte nun mit einem schweren Seufzen ihre Hand auf den kühlen, weißen Marmor.

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, mein treuer, aufopferungsvoller Freund, mein Mentor, mein weiser Ratgeber; unser aller Fels in der Brandung und…." Minerva atmete tief ein, während ihre Finger zärtlich über den glatten Stein strichen. „…du warst und bist so viel mehr, doch mir fehlen die Worte um dies alles zu beschreiben."

Für einen winzigen Moment wollte sie noch erklären, dass sie ihn vermisste, doch sie zog überrascht die Hand zurück, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es in diesem Augenblick nicht stimmte. Sie vermisste ihn nicht, weil er noch immer bei ihr war. Er lebte weiter, in den Erinnerungen und in den Gedanken der Menschen. Sie hatten ihn nicht wirklich verloren…

Die Toten, die wir lieben, verlassen uns nie ganz!

Ende


End file.
